


Anticipate

by sabinelagrande



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: john_farr, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic in the John Farr universe, where enforced mating triggered by skin contact is the norm. See the collection for more details.

It'll happen eventually. She doesn't know anything about criminal organizations, but in all the small working groups she's ever been in, it's happened.

She wonders who'll be the first to slip up. Saito's out; he's already had a very expensive looking young lady come and take him away for a few days. Cobb too- he doesn't, anymore, not since Mal, and Ariadne wishes she didn't know.

Maybe Yusuf. He's a scientist, and that, in Ariadne's experience, makes him fifty-fifty. He'll know precisely when his cycle is, precisely how strong, so he won't be expecting it any other time of the month, won't even consider those random days where it just happens- and it does. He looks like a cuddler; Ariadne makes a mental note.

Eames is even more likely, with his short-sleeve shirts and his breezy attitude. She can see it in her head, what it would be like, his big strong body rolling over hers, and she doesn't say a blessed thing when he traces one curious, audacious finger up her arm during one of Arthur's interminable meetings.

Maybe it'll even be Arthur, cold, metallic Arthur, Arthur who keeps his kidskin gloves on at all times and never, ever rolls his sleeves up. There are still plenty of places to touch, wrists and ankles and face and neck, the chinks in his carefully constructed armor, and oh, she'd like to see it break.

She knits her fingerless gloves, and she waits.


End file.
